Mi secreto
by NatashaMalfoyBlack
Summary: Alguien tiene un secreto que no puede guardar ni un instante mas


No se a quien acudir, eres mi último recurso, espero que no me juzgues por esto, dame tu más sincera opinión pero escucha con mucha atención.

Fue hace unas semanas, ¿Exactamente? No lo sé. Si lo recuerdo a la perfección, esta tatuado en mi mente, en mis oídos, en mis ojos, como si ese momento se hubiera congelado en el tiempo. Aun tenia novio, ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquel chico tierno que se moría por mí, que irónico, él se moría por mí, y yo ya no lo quería ni ver. ¿Qué me hizo? Nada, absolutamente nada, me amo hasta la locura, me cuido, me venero como ningún hombre lo había hecho antes, me era fiel hasta con el pensamiento, pero yo le era infiel en cuerpo, mente y espíritu…

Pero me estoy adelantando mucho.

Todo comenzó con juegos, simples e inocentes palabras, acciones y gestos que yo tome por juegos. Tal vez no lo eran.

Él tenia novia, y yo tenía novio, en ese entonces aún lo quería mucho, pero las palabras de aquel chico me movían las entrañas, aunque fuera solo un poco, casi imperceptible.

Siempre me gusto su sonrisa y sus ojos, su calidez y su picardía, todo un Casanova, me cautivó desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero para mi era solo un chico guapo, nada que me quitara el sueño.

Las palabras son armas mortales, que si las sabes ocupar pueden destruir el muro más impenetrable y sosegar al más agresivo, y temeroso de los matones. Pero si no las usas con cuidado, puedes causar heridas muy dolorosas y permanentes.

Comenzaron entonces las miradas, los gestos, los coqueteos… pero para mí eran solo juegos, para él lo dudo. Un comentario, pequeño, discreto, simple, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y paso de ser "un simple chico guapo" a un "me encanta ese hombre".

Se acordó de mi cumpleaños, cuando inclusive tu, mi mejor amigo, lo había olvidado. Me felicito muy efusivo, un gran abrazo y una hermosísima sonrisa fueron mi regalo, aun recuerdo la calidez de sus brazos, el brillo de sus ojos y su suave aroma.

Poco después nuestras conversaciones se volvieron más abundantes, platicábamos cada vez que podíamos, y entre esas platicas salió al tema que él ya era soltero. El corazón casi se me sale del pecho de entusiasmo cuando lo supe, porque si sus señales eran correctas, él quería estar conmigo.

Y no estaba muy equivocada, al poco tiempo dijo que quería estar conmigo, que le gustaba y le interesaba; yo aún tenía novio y en vez de decirle que no le pregunte si ese pequeño detalle no le importaba, dijo que no, que a él no le importaba que tuviera novio y me devolvió la pregunta, lo pensé un momento, no muy largo, al final dije que tampoco me importaba y accedi a salir con él, era nuestro secreto, nos veíamos a escondidas del mundo, mi cuento de hadas iba perfecto, pero lamentablemente los cuentos de hadas no existen. Su ex-novia lo comenzó a buscar y él se dejaba encontrar, su actitud hacia conmigo y sus gestos, sus palabras, todo cambiaba después de hablar con ella. Él me puso muy en claro que éramos, lo llamo "FREE" me definió las reglas de nuestra relación, no las recuerdo muy bien, no preste mucha atención, estaba intentado controlar mis expresión para que no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, de lo que me dolía eso. Recuerdo dos reglas: Discreción y (antes que nada) NO involucrar sentimientos.

"No involucrar sentimientos" porque me lo decía hasta entonces, la cabeza me daba vueltas cuando de pronto un golpe aún mas fuerte me llego de sorpresa, él y su ex regresarían, era cuestión de horas. Me trague el grito que se me formaba en la garganta y haciendo gala de mi escuela de teatro, lo mire y sonreí mientras decía "me alegro mucho".

Ese mismo día, en medio de un mar de coraje que no había podido sacar de mis entrañas termine con mi novio, aquel increíble chico que me quería, pero yo ya no. Hasta entonces yo no creía que no se pudiera ser feliz con alguien que te ama, hasta que lo viví en carne propia.

Después de aquel rompimiento corrí a los brazos de mi "FREE", quería contarle que ya era libre, que ahora sería solo para él, pero antes de poder darle mi noticia él me dio otra. "regrese con ella", el alma me abandono, pero mi cuerpo seguía inerte, no cambio nada en mi expresión y con una sonrisa que pretendía ser cálida le dije "felicidades".

El cambio su trato hacia mí, ya no nos veíamos tan seguido, ya no me besaba como antes, ya no me deseaba como antes. Poco a poco su trato se fue helando mas y mas. ¡No sabía que hacer! ¡No se qué hacer! Es muy tarde para volver atrás, ya lo quiero, no solo lo deseo, ¡Lo quiero! He intentado hablar con él, pero él no responde, esta con ella.

No estoy celosa de que tenga otra mujer, estoy celosa de como la mira, como la toca, como le habla, como la trata, estoy celosa de lo que siente por ella. Daria cualquier cosa por que sintiera lo mismo por mí, porque me viera igual, porque me hablara igual, porque me tratara igual.

¿Es bonita? No lo sé, mis ojos no son buenos críticos, no con este sentimiento; mírala por ti mismo. Y aunque lo fuera, no me importa, hay algo en ella que hace que la quiera más que a mí.

¿Maravillosa? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Yo no soy maravillosa, al contrario, soy aburrida, son dramática, romántica, enamoradiza, y una completa tonta. No me digas que no, eso soy… "La Aburrida Hermione"

Me enamore de él, permití que me enamorara, me convertí en su juguete y ahora él me maneja a su modo. ¡Que bajo he caído! Pero sigo cayendo más bajo porque no sé como alejarme de él, no sé cómo olvidar sus suaves labios, sus dulces ojos, sus increíbles y fuertes brazos, no sé cómo olvidarlo a él.

¡Harry! Dime que hago, ¡por favor! Dame algún consejo, dame razones, ¡AYUDAME! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Te lo suplico!

No puedo dejar de pensar en él, mi cabeza repite su nombre a cada instante, lo llaman mis sentidos, ¡Ho, Harry! Estoy desesperada.

Quiero gritar su nombre a los siete vientos, decirle al mundo entero, inclusive a él que lo amo. No puedo más, tengo que mencionarlo: Draco, Draco, ¡Draco! ¡DRACO!... Draco… Draco…

No me mires de esa forma. Por favor Harry, no intentes consolarme, no limpies mis lagrimas, que son lo único que me ha dejado, mejor dame algún consejo, dime qué debo hacer, dame fuerzas, dame coraje para hacerlo a un lado…


End file.
